Poof's First Easter
by Boolia
Summary: It's Poof's first Easter, and he makes a bunny friend named Bun buns. Will Timmy, his fairies and Bun buns beat Remy and Wandissmo in a Easter egg hunt? P.S. I typed this up all in one day, on You guessed it Easter Sunday!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Poof makes a friend

Chapter 1: Poof makes a friend

"Look Poof, spring flowers." Wanda told Poof holding him in her arms, while Wanda was showing Poof the joys of spring on a beautiful Easter Sunday morning.

"Poof, Poof!" Poof laughed as Wanda held Poof close to a flower, making it tickle him under the chin.

"Wanda, can you help us decorate the last dozen of Easter eggs before we go for the hunt?" Timmy asked from inside his room.

"Coming!" she holler back. She placed Poof on the ground. "I'll be right back!" She told Poof and kissed him on his left cheek. She flew to Timmy's room, where her godchild and her husband were waiting for her.

"Ok, I'm ready!" she told them.

"Great, now come on and let's get crackin'!"

"Cracken'! Good one Timmy!" Cosmo laughed at Timmy's joke. "This is going to be the best Easter ever!" he said when he was done. The two fairies and their godchild went over to the poofed up table to work.

Meanwhile, Poof was playing with a butterfly that was flying around. He laughed when it landed on his nose. Poof was having so much fun with the butterfly, that he threw his rattle near the bushes. Poof looked at the then rattle; he got tears in his eyes, and began to cry. The butterfly flew always.

The bunny that has been inside the bushes, looking at Poof all this time looked at the rattle, then looked at the crying baby. He did this a couple of times, then grabbed the rattle, and placed it back in Poof's hand. Poof looked at the white spotted bunny. The bunny climbed up on poof, sniffing him. Poof laughed as his new friend's whiskers ticked him.

"Bun Buns!" Poof said, laughing.

"What's the commotion about here?" Cosmo asked, coming out side with Wanda and Timmy.

"Mama, Bun buns." Poof said. Wanda smiled as she looked at the bunny, and her baby. She picked up Poof and ticked him. Poof laughed.

"Did my baby boy make a friend?" She asked, hugging him.

"Well, time to go!" Timmy said.

"Ready to go on your first Easter egg hunt Poof?" Wanda asked her baby.

"Poof, Poof!" Poof said, excitedly. Then Poof looked at Bun buns. Bun Buns looked at Poof.

"Bun buns?" Poof asked her mom hopefully.

"Of course you can bring Bun buns along." Wanda told her baby.

"Bun buns!" Poof exclaimed to the bunny.

"We're bringing the bunny along?" Timmy asked in shock.

"That what Poof wants." Wanda replied. "And if my baby wants to have a friend along, that's fine with me."

"I don't know about this guys." Timmy said.

"Yeah, what if the Easter bunny or Jordan doesn't want him there?" Cosmo asked.

"Relax guys, it'll be fine." Wanda reassured them.

Well, ok!" Timmy said, he was still not sure through if this was a good idea or not.

"Now let's go! Easter egg hunt here we come!" Cosmo shouted.

"Poof, Poof!" With of flash out of Wanda's wand, Her, Timmy, Poof, and Bun buns were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Egg hunt

Chapter 2: The Egg hunt

"Well, here we are!" Wanda said when they were at the party. There were a bunch of fairy godparents playing and laughing with their god kids.

"There must be about a hundred guests in here!" Timmy observed, looking around the room.

"Well sure Timmy." Cosmo told his god kid. "That's why this is a Easter egg hunt, because you know how kids LOVE candy, espcially me!" With That Cosmo licked his lips. "I sure can't wait for the hunt to begin."

"Turner!" said a familiar voice. Timmy, his fairies, and the bunny all turned to face Remy Buxaplanty, Timmy's arch rival. Timmy gasped with Cosmo and Wanda.

"Remy! What are you doing here?" Timmy said.

"Ha! I'm here to beat you in the Easter egg hunt, Turner!" He said, pushing with one finger on Timmy's hat.

"In your dreams Remy!" Timmy said, fixing his hat. "You'll never win, besides I got 3 magical fairies, and one bunny!" There's no way you can beat me with just on fairy of your own!"

"You think you can stop me with a chocolateholic, a idiot, a baby that poops his diaper, or a bunny that likes carrots with a capital c?" Remy laughed.

"For the last time, I am NOT that crazy abut chocolate!" Wanda told them.

"Chocolates anyone?" A fairy waiter asked from behind. Wanda couldn't resist.

"Thank you!" she said taking one, and eating it. Everyone stared at her.

"Ok, you got me." She confessed. "But I can't help myself, chocolate is just so tasty to eat." Then it what Cosmo's turn to talk.

"C?" Cosmo said. He turned into a carrot. "I always thought carrot began with a k."

"Only an idiot will believe that." Wandissimo told him.

"But I am referred to as the "idiot." Cosmo told him.

"Exactly my point." Wandissimo replied. Then he looked at Wanda. "When we win, I'm planning to share some chocolates with my Mon Ami?." Cosmo narrowed his eyes, and turned back into a fairy.

"Well if we win, I'm sharing the whole box with her." He replied.

"My chocolates will taste better then yours."

"Oh yeah, well my chocolates will taste…" He counted on his fingers. "Let see, 1, 2, 10 more times tastier!" he put his hand down.

"Want to have a bet?"

"You're on! I bet on a nick…" Before he could finish, Timmy pulled him aside.

"Cosmo, you can't bet Wanda on a nickel again." He told his godfather.

"You're right Timmy." Cosmo admitted. He floated back to where Wandissimo was.

"Sorry triple exchanged student, but a nickel is out of the question!" he told him.

"Ok then, how about a quarter instead? It's shiner and its worth more."

"You're on!"

"Welcome everybody to the 10,00th annual Easter egg haunt!" The Easter bunny said onstage, when he had everybody's attention.

"Now whoever finds the most eggs wins." He said. Everybody got in their positions.

"Ready to lose again, Turner?" Remy sneered at him.

"I didn't lose before, cupid cheated." Timmy reminded him. "And you're going to lose, not me."

"We're see about that, Turner!"

Ready?" the Easter bunny said. "3, 2, 1, go!" Everyone burst into action.

"I found one!" Remy exclaimed.

"Already?" Timmy asked, surprised.

"I found one, and you fond none." Remy sang, showing of his egg to Timmy. Timmy narrowed his eyes. Remy laughed, and then continued to search with Wandissimo.

"What a big show-off!" Wanda replied.

"You can say that again." Timmy agreed. "Now come on, keep searching!" They searched some more. Remy and Wandissimo found four more eggs.

"Ha! See you at the loser's circle, Turner! Remy bragged, going farther in the room with his godfather.

"Come on guys," Timmy told his friends. "Its been 2 minutes and already they found 5 eggs, let's get crackin'!

"Ha, there's that joke again!" Cosmo replied, laughing. He stopped when he saw Timmy's narrowing eyes glaring at him; he quickly got back to work. A little while later, Poof found something in the bushes and pulled it out.

"Mama!" he replied, holding up a purple colored Easter egg. Wanda looked up to see the egg in her baby's hand.

"Very good Poof!" she replied, patting his head. "Mommy's so proud of you!"

"Good job Poof!" Timmy replied, holding up his basket. "Now put it in my basket." Poof dropped the egg into Timmy's basket.

"One down, 93 more to go!" He said. They began searching again.

57 minutes later, Timmy and Remy were tied with 49 points. They needed one more to win.

"Ok, we got one more minute." Timmy told hid friends. "I hope we can do this." Timmy wasn't sure they could. Suddenly, Bun buns perked up his ears, and hopped to a behind a plant.

"Bun buns, where are you going =?" Timmy said.

"Bun buns?" Poof asked after the bunny had disappeared behind the plant. Suddenly, the bunny came back with a pale colored egg in his mouth, and dropped it into Timmy's basket.

"Great job Bun buns." Timmy replied, patting the bunny's head.

"Bun buns!" Poof shouted for joy, hugging his furry friend.

"And the winner is…." The Easter bunny said, as he and the winning team was onstage. "Timmy, his fairies, and Bun buns!" Everyone cheered, except for Remy and Wandissimo.

"You might of won this time Turner but be warned, I shall ride again!" Remy told him.

"You wish Remy, you wish." Timmy said as he, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof all poofed back home with their prize.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Saying goodbye

Chapter 3: Saying goodbye

"Well that was fun, don't you think?" Wanda asked them when they were back in Timmy's backyard.

"Yeah, it was the best Easter I ever had!" Cosmo exclaimed. Then he thought a moment. "Wait, I always say that."

"Totally!" Timmy replied. "Espcially Buns buns, he was awesome!"

"Poof, Poof!" Poof agreed, shaking his rattle. Suddenly, Bun buns perked up his ears, and began to leave.

"Bun buns?" Poof asked at the spotted bunny. Bun buns stopped and looked at Poof. He trotted over to the baby, and cocked his head to one side"

"Bun buns?" Poof asked again, sniffing with tears in his eyes.

"Bun buns probably has to go back home to his mommy." Wanda told her baby. "But he might come back someday."

"Bun buns?" Poof said again, still sniffing. Buns buns looked at him, and perked his ears looking back, he began to leave.

"Bun buns!" Poof began to cry, Wanda held her crying baby, cradling him back and fourth. The bunny looked back, and trotted back to his crying friend.

"Bun buns!" Poof stopped crying. Wanda let her baby down, so he could finish saying goodbye to his furry friend. Poof ran and hugged his friend tightly. A teardrop fell from his left eye and fell on Bun buns furry body. They looked at each other one more time, and then Bun buns left. Poof stepped back, and wiped tears from his eyes. He still felt like crying, but he didn't. For he knew someday that his friend will come back and if the bunny didn't come back, Poof will always remember his friend deep down in his heart.

"That was beautiful." Cosmo sniffed, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"Yeah, it sure was something special." Wanda agreed.

"It sure was." Timmy said. "Beautiful moment over, lets have some Easter cranberry pie!" Poof followed him into the bedroom.

"Shoot, I forgot to get my quarter!" Cosmo said. "Oh well, family's more important I guess."

"That's right!" His wife agreed. "And don't you forget it!

"I won't! He promised. With that, the two fairies kissed each other, and went inside.


End file.
